


Flesh and bone

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: wrote this listening to don’t judge me by janelle monae, so i blame her.





	Flesh and bone

Ahmanet financial had become a global empire, one you couldn’t quite escape- not unlike the woman who ran it. It suffocated her with its presence, a memory too stubborn to let go of her sanity.

It was exactly two months after her first gray hair appeared that she decided to leave. That she looked at her open palms and realized they were only flesh and bone, and it wasn’t long before they would rot and kamilah would move on to her next lover- one she would love a little less, but love nonetheless.

She let kamilah hold her that night but never shed a single tear, and then packed her bags to escape the powerful force of an otherworldly being, an overwhelmingly gentle one, that took ahold of her life. A life she’d never get back, only mourn along with the woman that she loved most.

Twenty years have passed since then, and she was still lost in the same vortex of loving and hurting and losing over and over again. Some days more than others, some days less. She visited their old favorite spots so often that instead of pretty memories and nostalgia she got creaking bones almost too weak to take her there.

But today was special. Today marked the day of their tenth anniversary, the very last one they shared under that pretty new york skyline. She was stubborn enough to struggle there, even crawl if she must. She’d sit in a bench overlooking the breathtaking view, with no idea how badly she’d regret it. Half an hour passed with what was once a pleasant breeze (now too cold for a an old lady)

She shivered in her wool scarf and wrapped it tighter around her neck, smiling back at every passerby nodding her way. A curtesy fit for a dying lady.

That’s when she appeared. Her kamilah. Her kamilah that was just as beautiful as she once knew her, not a single thing out of place. Her soft hair cascading down her shoulders, the sunlight highlighting her cheekbones and that intimidating presence filling the air around them with a hint of familiarity. Her kamilah sat right beside her with a small frown on her face, one she recognized from when she had to make tough decisions or solve a dilemma.

It softened up when she noticed the shivering form next to her staring, but then looked away. Because that shivering form was only a stranger to her, an unrecognizable shadow of one of the humans she shared a few of her years with, one more average than others.

It broke her, but all her tears had been shed. Her heart stopped when kamilah murmured three words; “I miss you.” The hurt poured over her like it was only yesterday that she left. Because the words weren’t murmured to her, but to the vast sky above them to a lost memory.

She fought the overwhelming urge to reach over and caress her cheek, craving the warm embrace and the safety it brought.

But the old lady had to remember her place, had to pick herself up and carry her pain with her to an empty house and it’s cold walls and never _ever_  set foot in that place again.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this listening to don’t judge me by janelle monae, so i blame her.


End file.
